Esa sonrisa esos momentos
by Arkady Nekozukii
Summary: Kenshin reflexiona sobre los momentos que a pasado con Kaoru desde que la conoció.


ESA SONRISA.... ESOS MOMENTOS 

La primera vez que la vi, me sorprendió/aterro que alguien pudiera reconocerme pese a que tantos años habían pasado. Sus ojos centellaban furia e indignación, pero era muy joven como para haberla conocido en persona hace tanto tiempo. "¿Quizás lastime a un ser querido para ella?" pensé en aquel instante, mientras esquivaba sus ataques. Sin embargo me distraje por su belleza. El largo cabello que caía por su espalda suavemente, como si fuera una negra cascada. Por esa distracción caí sobre las cajas sobre las que estaba parado. Estrepitosamente....

Ella me dio un consejo.

O lo grito, mejor dicho. Me reprendió por llevar una espada y pasear por ahí con ella como si nada. Casi me corta la cara con mi propia espada en esa ocasión, aun recuerdo. Claro que no la culpo, por supuesto que ella solo me reprendió por que por un momento creyó que yo era el falso Battosai que le atraía mala reputación a su dojo... sin sospechar que yo era el verdadero. Después de eso la tuve que salvar de mi impostor y llevarla hasta su casa debido a su herida. Esa vez me asombre de su espíritu tan fuerte por luchar con un enemigo mas fuerte que ella, conociendo las consecuencias. Cuando recobró la conciencia hizo algo que jamás pensé.

Ella me dio su amistad.

Estaba seguro que cuando ella despertará me correría de su casa, quizás con un gracias, pero nunca me espere lo que hizo. Jamás espere ese desprendimiento de su ser tan desinteresado. Fue en ese instante que me di cuenta de lo inocente que era y de lo grave que saldría lastimada en un futuro por esa inocencia.

La ayude en lo que pude y trate de hacerle ver que no debía arriesgarse ya que su padre se pondría muy triste. La ayude con el falso Battosai y los demás, quizás salvándole la vida, pero ella salvo mi alma, ya que me mostró que aun había inocencia que salvar en este mundo, que esta nueva era valía la pena proteger. Luego de eso ella volvió a sorprenderme con algo que no esperaba.

Ella me dio un hogar.

Me hizo elegir, no me presiono ni mucho menos, respeto mi posible partida, pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba con ella, mas deseaba quedarme. Nunca me pregunto demasiadas cosas, pese a que yo sabía que su curiosidad era grande. Las cosas que yo le confesé fueron porque lo desee, no porque ella me presiono.

Y mientras mas y mas tiempo pasaba en su compañía, y mientras mas y mas veces me recibía... yo me pregunte... ¿qué sentía por ella?

¿Me preocupaba? Por supuesto. ¿Era mi amiga? Claro ¿Deseaba protegerla? ¡Con todo mi ser! ¿Pero la amaba?

Y con esa pregunta taladrando mi cabeza la observaba atentamente cada día. Su lado mas femenino, como sonreía, bella e inocente, sus cuidados hacia Ayame y Suzume, y como pronunciaba suavemente mi nombre... quizás esto no tenía nada que ver... pero lo adoraba. Así pues observe su lado mas... rudo, por decirlo así. Como cuando regañaba a Sanosuke o a Yahiko por alguna travesura o nos retaba a todos juntos por cualquier cosa. Pero lo hacía porque se preocupaba por nosotros.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué sentía por ella? ¿Era simple amistad, cariño....? ¿O era.... amor? Esa pregunta me costo mucho aceptarla, ya que saberla lo supe desde el primer día que la conocí.

Así es que estuve con ella durante mucho tiempo, pasamos muchas cosas juntos al lado de nuestros amigos. Muchas almas solitarias, desde el pequeño Yahiko hasta mi propio ser. Todos cuidados gentilmente por la dueña de esa inocente sonrisa.

Milagrosamente olvidaba cada vez mas mis penas. Durante aquellas batallas después de conocerla, no me abandone a la lucha sin importarme nada, sino mas bien tuve el deseo de salir vivo para volver a ver su sonrisa.... o salvarla.

Ella me dio su vida.

O eso interprete yo. Jamás desconfió de mi, siempre me defendió. Pero lo mas importante.... me contó cada detalle de su vida. De sus dolores, de sus sufrimientos y preocupaciones. Confiaba en mi, tanto en salvarle la vida de alguna persona como para contarme sus problemas.

Y ese día... no lo soporte mas, la tome entre mi brazos y la bese. No sabía que sucedería después de ese momento. No sabía si me correspondería o...

Pero ella lo hizo.

Se colgó de mi cuello y al romper el beso susurro las tres palabras que tanto anhele oír... y se las devolví con alegría. Entonces no pude evitar recordar tantas cosas.... Como nos conocimos, como me cambió su ser.... como supe en ese instante que sin ella jamás estaría completo.

Ella me dio todo y tanto, que al final solo había una cosa que yo podía hacer a cambio.....

Le di mi corazón y alma a ella.

FIN

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Jo, jo, jo. Mi primer oneshot de Kenshin/Kaoru. Cortito, pero me gusto

Le dedico este fic a todo mis lectores por soportar mis loqueras, pero se lo dedico en especial a Hitokiri Lady por ser una lectora tan asidua ^^ ¡muchas gracias!


End file.
